


Laced Drink: The World's Worst Cocktail

by deebainwonderland



Series: Irondad Whumptober [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Tony Stark, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Peter Parker, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebainwonderland/pseuds/deebainwonderland
Summary: Over the years, Tony had experienced an impressive array of hangovers. Even by Tony Stark standards, this was one for the record books.#whumptober2019 #no.21 #laceddrink





	Laced Drink: The World's Worst Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

> I’d just like to say a quick thank you to all my readers, the ones who have read the entire whumptober series up to this point, the ones who are tuning in for the first time at #15, and all the others in the middle. This whole writing experience has been a bit out of my comfort zone but everyone has been very kind and I’m excited about the upcoming installments.

Tony always despised the moment right between unconsciousness and waking up. For that single moment, he struggled to burst through the waves threatening to drag him back under. 

“Tony, oh thank shit, you’re finally awake.” 

Blinking up, it took a moment for Rhodey to come into focus. “Hangover…”

Rhodey laughed but now Tony could see the worry lines etched deep into his face. “Yeah, I bet you do. What do you remember?”

Tony was silent for a few minutes, trying to break through the haze swirling around his mind. “I… was in a suit. At a party. Gala? Something, anyway I was introducing Pete to all the bigwigs and…”

He cut off as his breath rushed out in one fell swoop. Jerking up, the edges of Tony’s vision blurred with panic. “Peter! Where’s Peter? Is he-”

“He’s fine!” cried Rhodey, jumping forward to place a solid hand on the injured man’s chest, restraining him from completely falling out of the bed. “He’s totally fine, Tony, I swear to you. A little freaked out but fine. It’s you who drank the world’s most dangerous cocktail.” 

Tony allowed himself to be pushed down only after he could comprehend the beginning of the sentence. “He’s fine?” 

“Yes,” Rhodey replied with a little laugh. He reached up to pull the blanket back over Tony. “Now for god’s sake stop moving around. I swear the two of you are going to drive me into an early grave. Your drink was laced, Tony. You drank down some serious poison. We are actually lucky that Peter was there.”

Eyes traveling up the IV hooked into his arm, Tony frowned. The idea of it being a good thing that Peter was around any sort of danger did not compute for him. “Why?”

Rhodey couldn’t help a snort of laughter. “He smelled something wrong with you and hit his panic button. If we had gotten you to Dr. Cho much later it could have been real bad, Tones.” 

“He smelled it?” Tony asked incredulously. One more note on the very long list of his kid’s strange elements.

“Yup, kid’s been freaking out.”

Now that brought Tony crashing back down to reality. “Where is he?” he demanded, trying in vain to lever himself up again. 

Rhodey pushed him stubbornly back down with a curse. “Oh no, Tony, you’re not getting out of this bed til at least next week. I’m telling you, you swallowed a lot of poison. You’ve had your stomach pumped and Dr. Cho’s got you on a whole regime to get it all flushed out of your system. I already told you, Peter’s fine. He’s down in the Tower." 

“I want him.” 

“You should be resting.”

“Please, Rhodes. Need him.” It came out sounding a lot more pathetic than Tony had intended.

Slapping a hand to his forehead, Rhodey shook his head in exasperation. “Good lord, the two of you are a codependent mess. He’s been trying to sneak his way up here for like an hour.” 

The knowledge that his kid was trying to get to him did absolutely nothing for Tony’s nerves. “Please.”

Muttering darkly to himself, Rhodey spun around and practically stalked from the room. Tony almost felt bad about this, his head still fuzzy, but then the door opened again and Peter Parker walked tentatively through, looking at Tony with red eyes. 

Just like that, the haze cleared from Tony’s mind and left panic in its place. Tony reached out a hand toward the boy lingering in the doorway. “C’mere.” 

Peter’s lips trembled in a half-smile as he quickly crossed the room and climbed up to sit on the edge of Tony’s hospital bed. 

Tony reached out his free hand and took one of Peter’s own, thumb rubbing softly on the back of the boy’s hand. Peter smiled wobbly at him. “You ok, kid?”

Peter huffed a laugh and scrubbed his face with his free hand. “I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be asking you that.”

Narrowing his eyes, Tony waited. Peter’s own wide eyes looked back at him. He sighed. “I’m fine, Mr. Stark. But that was really not fun.”

“From the way I’m feeling, I’d say that is probably an understatement.”

Peter bit his lip and shifted on the bed. 

“Hey, no, none of that,” Tony gently chastised him, pulling Peter closer by the hand. “Whatever happened I’m sure it was not your fault. In fact, I’ve been informed that I owe that sniffer of yours a thank you.”

He was rewarded with a wet laugh that made Tony’s heart swell. “My brain is still kind of mushy, kiddo. Why don’t you tell me what happened?” 

With a look on his face that made Tony’s heart clench, Peter picked at his shirt sleeve before answering. “Uh, it was kind of scary, Mr. Stark. One minute everything was fine and you were introducing me to some Stark Industries board members and then the next minute I smelled something funny on you so we started to leave and then you were convulsing on the ground. I didn’t really know what to do.”

Tony pulled on Peter’s hand, maneuvering the boy to settle half-lying down on top of him. Peter let out a low whine and pushed his nose into Tony’s shoulder. “It was scary.” 

“I’m so sorry you had to see that, kid,” Tony said, bringing his hand around to scratch the back of Peter’s neck gently. “Trouble just seems to follow me around, huh?”

“Well, it’s not like I’m always the best at staying out of trouble myself. Mister Rhodes said that someone slipped a pill into your drink while you weren’t looking. Said we were all real lucky that you didn't drink the whole thing.” 

Tony hummed in acknowledgment, hand still moving through the baby hairs on the back of the boy’s neck. Wonder bloomed in his chest. Peter was the reason he hadn’t finished the drink. He was terrified of allowing the precious boy in his arms to see the dark side of Tony Stark. And avoiding that disaster meant avoiding alcohol. He leaned down, ignoring the pain in his chest, and kissed the top of Peter’s head. 

Peter whined again, this time in embarrassment, and hid his face in Tony’s neck. Tony chuckled and pulled the boy even closer. “Everything is ok, buddy. Seriously, I’ve had regular hangovers that were worse than this.”

Peter laughed wetly, and Tony was horrified to hear the tears in the sound. “Oh no, Peter, please don’t cry. You know I can’t stand that,” he said softly, trying to angle Peter’s face up to his. 

Shaking his head, Peter’s eyes stayed down. 

“Hey Pete, you listen up,” Tony said sternly, and Peter allowed him to pull his face up. “This was like, incredibly not your fault. Or mine. It’s the jackass who ruined a perfectly good drink. But I didn’t drink it all and I’ll be fine, alright?”

“Alright,” Peter responded softly.

Tony smiled at the kid and was rewarded by one in return. Peter snuggled back into his side. “Dr. Cho is probably going to be mad that I’m here when she comes back.”

“Let her,” Tony replied, the edges of his vision beginning to get fuzzy again. “I’ll protect you.” 

“I’ll protect you,” Peter sniffed, poking his mentor in the side, “You’re in no condition to do anything but relax in bed and be sick.” 

“Whatever you say, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and/or comment is you enjoyed! Still much more to come.


End file.
